1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to vehicle seat protectors and cushions, and more particularly to a cushioned seat protector removably installed on the seats of vehicles for transporting animals.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Devices are known which are used inside of vehicles for transporting pets. These devices are in the form of baskets, trays, cages, or pallets, and may contain a soft fabric cushion or pillow upon which the animal's body may rest. None of these devices have the novel construction to provide the utilitarian features of the present invention.
The present invention is distinguished over the prior art by a cushioned seat protector of resilient material which has a protective fabric covering and is removably installed on existing vehicle seats for transporting pets and animals. The seat protector has a generally rectangular seat portion configured to substantially cover and be supported on the seat member of the existing vehicle seat and a generally rectangular back portion configured to substantially cover and be supported against the back rest member of the vehicle seat. A generally rectangular tail portion extends rearwardly from the adjacent longitudinal edges of the back portion and seat portion to be tucked into the gap between the seat member and back rest memberof the existing vehicle seat to removably secure the seat protector on the existing vehicle seat. Straps may be provided on the seat protector back portion to be secured to a portion of the back rest member of the existing vehicle seat to removably secure the seat protector back portion against the existing vehicle seat back rest member. The soft resilient material on the bottom surfaces of the seat portion and back portion is exposed to frictionally engage the existing vehicle seat member and back member surfaces to reduce sliding of the seat protector on the existing seat surfaces when the weight of the animal is supported thereon. The seat protector provides a comfortable ride for the pet and prevents damage to the existing vehicle seat upholstery caused by the pet's claws or soiling of the upholstery by dirty pets.